One Last Day
by MailJeevasVGFTW
Summary: BB and A get to share a single day with each other? But why only one?  One shot


**My first fic that isn't about Matt and Mello! AW YEAH!**

**I just thought that I would contribute a little something for this obscure and not-talked-about-much couple! I do like them XD**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot…and stuff**

**Listening: Pure morning by Placebo**

A sat by the window, looking out to the field. He was feeling depressed, angst-riddled. He didn't want to be L. Never. He just wanted to live a normal life, orphan or not. He thought about his friend, Beyond Birthday. His friend whom he'd fallen in love with. That was another thing he hated. He didn't want to be in love with his best friend, who he wasn't sure loved him back. He didn't want to be gay. But he couldn't stop it. He loved his best friend and that was the end of it. He sighed.

Beyond Birthday…

What he didn't expect was to feel an arm wrap around his waist and a hand cup his face. He gasped. A single voice relieved him of his tension.

"Shh, A, it's me."

Only one person could pull off that soft and demanding voice. A relaxed into the body behind him.

"Beyond? What are you doing here?"

Beyond ghosted his fingers over A's lips and his breath over A's neck. A couldn't help the slight moan that escaped his lips. He wanted to feel more of B's touches. He leaned back even more, searching for contact. Beyond began to lick and nip at the sensitive skin of A's neck. A moaned.

"A…you are going to die soon. Very soon."

A gasped.

"Wh…what? Beyond I-"

Beyond put his hand over the smaller boys' mouth.

"Don't speak. Just let me do all the talking. A, I just wanted you to know that I care a lot about you. So I am going to make your last day special."

He spun A around and smashed their lips together. He forced his tongue into A's mouth. A wrapped his arms around Beyond's neck, completely forgetting about the statement that B revealed. Beyond moved his hands down to the zipper of A's pants. He undid the button and slid the jeans down A's hips. They broke for air. Beyond slid the baggy jeans down, as well as the boxers, revealing A's half-hard erection.

Beyond licked the tip, and A yelled out. They were in an abandoned hallway of the orphanage, so they didn't have to worry about getting caught. B licked the underside of the erection, and then took all of it into his mouth. A moaned loudly.

Beyond began to bob his head up and down, his tongue sliding around. A fisted Beyond's hair, and B growled, sending a jolt of pleasure up A's spine.

"Oh God! I'm s-sorry Beyond! I just…ahh…"

A wanted to buck his hips into B's mouth, but decided against it.

"Oh B! I'm going to cum!"

As he felt the sensation inching ever closer, he squeezed his eyes shut. He then felt the warm mouth leave his cock, and his eyes shot open, desperate to find the reason. He saw Beyond unzipping his pants, and he widened his eyes at the sight of his secret love's member. Beyond kissed A again, more gently.

During the kiss, A felt something poking at his entrance. When it entered him, he broke the kiss and yelled out.

"Beyond! It...Ngh…dry…"

Beyond moved both of his fingers out of A's hole, and put them in front of his mouth. A sucked on them. When they were covered with saliva, Beyond removed them from A's mouth and stuck them back in his entrance. He pumped A along with his finger thrusts. A moaned out loud.

After a minute of his fingers, Beyond Birthday replaced the fingers with his member. A yelled out at the penetration. B stopped halfway through, waiting for A to adjust.

"Move…please..."

Beyond began to thrust in and out of the light-haired boy. He had a thin layer of sweat plastered over his body and his blood red eyes were fixated on the boy moaning beneath him.

"A….you're so tight…"

A did not hear what he said, he was moaning at the wonderful feeling he was receiving. He could feel his climax inching ever-closer.

"Beyond…I can't hold on…ngh…much longer…"

Beyond nodded and made his thrusts harder and faster. He was coming close as well.

"A…I am too…just…listen to me…I love you."

A gasped, but was unable to respond because he felt his orgasm pounce him.

"BEYOND!"

"A!"

Beyond spilled his seed inside of A, and pulled out.

A was breathing heavily, riding out the remainder of his orgasm.

He saw Beyond put his pants back on and start to stroll away.

"Beyond! Wait!"

B stopped.

"A…it was fun while it lasted. Goodbye."

He then walked down the hallway and disappeared. A just sat there, semen dripping between his legs, along with some blood. He let a single tear slide down his cheek, and then he fell to the floor.

: The next day:

Beyond walked down the hallway to his and A's shared room. When he approached the door, he felt a gust of cold air come from under the door, as if the window was open. He opened the door to the sight of A standing on the window ledge, facing Beyond. He had tears running down his face, along with a smile. Beyond simply stood there.

"Beyond Birthday…it was fun while it lasted…goodbye."

He leaned back, and gravity allowed him to fall out the window. Beyond stared as if everything was moving in slow motion. He watched as A fell out the window, the red letters above his head slowly ticking down, until they reached zero.

When he heard a faint crack come from the outside, he nodded and closed the door. He walked down the stairs, going to tell Rodger what happened.

"A, at least we got one last day together. I miss you already."

He let a single tear escape and roll down his cheek.

_At least we got one last day together…one last moment…_

_I'll see you in death._

**AWWWWW! The ending sucks DX**

**Anyway, this was because of pure boredom, so yeah….yeah…**

**Hope you enjoyed! R&R? Please?**

**-MailJeevasVGFTW**


End file.
